Liam
by Cheekypoo
Summary: The Goa'uld were defeated but Sam wasn't there. What happenes when Jacob finds her? SJ


Disclaimer: I own only the idea!!  
  
Jacob Carter stepped out onto the gate ramp, he was told that the trading on the planet was high and he could get a lot of things for what he had to offer. The sky was clear and it was a nice hot day. Five months ago the Goa'uld had been defeated, Jack had led a team into the heart of the system lords and had come out victorious. All of the Jaffa were free and the Stargate had become public knowledge to the people of Earth. Unfortunately Jack along with Daniel, Janet and Cassie, could no longer live on Earth, it was really Jack's decision to move closer to Jacob and the Tok'ra, The media was just to much for Jack's one and a half year old son Liam. Daniel had married Janet, and both of them felt the same about the media, it was to the point where Cassie couldn't go to school without being followed and she to wanted to leave. There plan was to stay with Jacob until everything on earth was back to normal, they still talked with some people on Earth but they all lived together in a house on the Tok'ra home planet. Teal'c had left after the war was over to be with his son and Bra'tac. Sam Carter had left Earth and went into hiding 20 months before the war ended and no one had heard anything from her. Despite Jacks attempts to find her, no one could, there was a something that she needed to be told that was much larger than that of the defeat of the Goa'uld.  
  
Jacob walked into the small town, there were stalls everywhere he looked set up for trading but something else caught his eye. By a small house a woman was sitting watching the people in the town going about their business.  
  
"Oh my Gad Sam!" Jacob saw Sam sitting by the edge of the small house.  
  
Sam's head shot up at the sound of her name being called. Her face broke out in to a grin when she saw her dad. "Dad!" Sam was up in a second and ran to her dad hugging him with everything she had.  
  
"Oh my god Sam we've been looking everywhere for you." Jacob pulled back to look his daughter in the face. "Jack's going to be so happy." Jacob said smiling.  
  
"You've seen him? How's he doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's great Sam, he misses you so much. I talked to him right before I came here and he told me to keep an eye out for you, he tried so hard to find you."  
  
"I had to stay hidden dad, I saw him a few months ago, I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't not with what's going on."  
  
"Sam we won! The Goa'uld are gone, haven't you heard?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "No one told me! What happened how did we do it?"  
  
"Sam you never get between a man and his child," Jacob said smiling. At Sam's confused look his smile faded. "You don't know do you?"  
  
"Know what dad?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"About Liam."  
  
"Who's Liam?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's yours and Jack's son Sam."  
  
"I don't have a son dad believe me I'd know if I did." Sam said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"It was shortly after you had left, a race of people came through the gate on Earth, they said that they had heard all about you and Jack and your success with the Goa'uld, when you guys were at there planet they had taken something from you and Jack and created a baby. They thought that it would be able to help with the fight, they didn't know it would be so small and they didn't know what to do with it so they brought it to Earth. It was a baby boy Sam, Janet tested its DNA and he belongs to you and Jack."  
  
"Dad wait, stop right there your saying that I have a son with Jack, that I don't even know about?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sit down Sam I'll tell you what happened."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
((Flashback: 18 months ago.))  
  
"Incoming Traveller."  
  
"Do you have a GDO?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Close the Iris."  
  
"It won't work sir."  
  
"What do you mean it wont work?" Jack asked as he came into the room.  
  
"The computers not responding sir."  
  
"Well make it respond!" Jack said.  
  
"I can't sir!"  
  
"Don't you raise your voice at me."  
  
"Colonel please!" General Hammond said turning to Jack.  
  
"Sorry sir, but who is that?!" Jack asked pointing to the figure that had come from the gate.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" The figure called out to the room.  
  
Jack walked down to the gate room "You rang?"  
  
"I must apologise for our race."  
  
"Why would that be?" Jack asked.  
  
"We have stolen from yourself along with Major Carter."  
  
"What did you take?"  
  
"A long time ago you and your team came to our planet, we stole a part of your means to reproduce, and with it created what we had hoped would be the key in helping to defeat the Goa'uld. It was written a long time ago that you would come to us and we would be the ones to create the one who would be the key to all of our freedom from the Goa'uld. It is only when it had developed that we realised it would not work the way we had hoped."  
  
"What do you mean the way you had hoped?" Jack asked.  
  
The man turned to the gate and waved his hand, moments later a second appeared carrying a bundle of blankets. "This is what was created from what we had."  
  
The figure passed the small bundle to Jack. Jack opened the blankets and saw a small baby inside. "This is a baby." Jack said as he tore his eyes away from the infant.  
  
"If that is what you call it, yes it is. On our world our offspring are born fully matured. We do not have the Knowledge nor the necessities required to nurture this, as you call it, baby."  
  
"You created a child without our consent."  
  
"Yes, however we thought that by doing so we would also create the end of the Goa'uld, we were wrong, but this baby is your flesh and blood and we had no right to destroy it."  
  
At the man's words Jack held the baby closer to him. "You are not going to destroy.." Jack trailed of and then lifted the blanket a little before he continued. "My son."  
  
"We are not" The second man lent close to the first one and whispered something in another language. "We must depart now O'Neill, take care of the young one, he belongs with you and no one else, for with others he will perish." With that the two men walked back through the gate.  
  
Jack stood looking at the gate and then at the baby in his arms.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
"Oh my god." Sam whispered into her hand.  
  
"Sam, he wanted to find you so bad, they ended up calling me, I was really surprised when George told me about the baby. Jack wasn't there when I got there; they had already tested the baby's blood so they knew whom it belonged with. I had to find Jack and when I did I couldn't believe what I saw."  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"He was crying Sam."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
((Flashback))  
  
Jack had lain the baby down on the bed in his quarters and sat watching the infant sleep as he sat in a chair beside him.  
  
"Jack can I come in?" Jacob asked softly.  
  
Jack didn't say anything so Jacob walked in; when he saw Jack sitting he pulled up a chair to sit beside him. "So this is my new grandson?" Jacob asked with a smile. "Jack are you crying?"  
  
Jack cleared his throat. "No Jacob why would I be?" Jack asked as he wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Jack talk to me what's wrong?"  
  
"We have to find Sam Jacob."  
  
"We can't right now Jack, she doesn't want to be found right now, and even if we tried it wouldn't work."  
  
"Jacob I can't do this, you know my past."  
  
"What has your past got anything to do with this Jack?"  
  
"I had Sara with Charlie and I still failed Jacob! What make you or anybody else think that I won't fail again? What make you think that I can do this by myself?" Jack got up and walked to the other side of the room. "What if what happened to Charlie happens to him?" Jack asked quietly as he looked at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Jack your not alone in this, we're all here for you Jack." Jacob got up and walked over to Jack, tears were falling slowly down Jacks cheeks. "Jack what happened to Charlie was not your fault, you know that as well as anybody. No one blames you. I know your scared about this Jack but you can do it, I know you can." Jacob placed his hand on Jacks shoulder.  
  
"How do you know?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"Because Jack, I see you when your with other kids and they love you, some of them know what happened with Charlie but that doesn't make them afraid, they see you as you are now, and they love everything about you, just like Sam loves you."  
  
Jack looked over at Jacob when he mentioned Sam's name. "Jack don't say anything, I know that you love her, and that she loves you, I wouldn't want this child to be anyone but yours Jack. I know that you won't fail because I know you, and I know that you love Sam and this baby, and just like you did with Sam you will do anything to protect him, no matter what the cost. Ok Jack?"  
  
Jack looked over at Jacob and smiled. "Ok Jake." Jack took a deep breath and looked over at the baby. "Do you have any suggestions?" Jack asked.  
  
"For what?" Jacob asked confused.  
  
"Well he has to have a name, we can't just keep calling him 'baby'" Jack said smiling.  
  
"Oh, right, um." Jacob walked over and stood beside Jack looking down on the sleeping baby. "How about.... Liam?"  
  
"Liam?" Jack asked. "Where did you get that name from?"  
  
"It was my granddad's." Jacob said looking at Jack.  
  
"Liam?" Jack smiled a little and then picked up the baby. "I like it. What about you?" Jack asked the sleeping baby. The baby moved in Jacks arms to cuddle deeper. "I think he likes it." Jack said smiling.  
  
"Liam O'Neill, welcome to the world." Jacob said smiling.  
  
"Liam" Jack paused and thought for a second. "Liam Ryan O'Neill." Jack looked over to Jacob.  
  
"I like it. Where did you get Ryan from?"  
  
"My dad, he was killed when I was three."  
  
"I didn't know that, I like it Jack." Jacob said smiling.  
  
"Do you think Sam will like it?" Jack asked sounding a little worried.  
  
Jacob smiled. "She'll love it Jack, don't worry."  
  
"Do you want to hold him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course I thought you'd never ask. Come here Liam." Jacob said smiling.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
"I don't know what to say dad." Sam said as tears slowly started to fall.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Sammie, Jack kept a picture of you right by Liam's bed and he always tells him story's about you." Jacob said smiling.  
  
"Dad what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You told me never to get between a man and his child, what happened with Jack and Liam?"  
  
"Jack was taken by the Asgard, they wanted to tell him that all of the system lords were gathering and he had to be careful. When he got back he showed us all just how smart he really was."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
((Flashback))  
  
"Daniel where's Liam after I talk to the General we're going to the cabin for the weekend." Jack said smiling just after he was transported back down to the SGC.  
  
"Jack look at this." Daniel had tears in his eyes as he gave Jack a paper with Goa'uld writing on it.  
  
"What is it Daniel?" Jack took the paper and looked at it. Everyone thought he would give it back to Daniel demanding an explanation but after a second Jack got angry, dropped the paper and ran out of the room. "Get the General Daniel! I'm getting him back!" Jack yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Jack you don't even know what it says." Daniel whispered.  
  
Thirty seconds later the General had agreed to let Jack take some volunteers to a planet that was written on the paper only because Jack threatened to take over the SGC and seriously injure anyone that got between himself and his son. General Hammond knew that Jack was good on his threats and that if he really wanted to he could take the SGC.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Jack wake up!" Jacob yelled, as he undid the chain on one of Jack's wrists.  
  
Jacob was with the rest of SG-1 along with SG-2 through to SG-7. They were all in a room overlooking a cell that Jack was in. As soon as they had gotten to the planet they were taken hostage. Jack had been chained to the wall by his wrists and everyone had to watch as he was beaten. Jacob had gotten them out and they had gone straight to Jack.  
  
"Jacob?" Jack asked as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"It's me Jack we're getting you out of here."  
  
"Where's Liam?"  
  
"We don't know Jack but we have to get you back to the SGC."  
  
"No we have to find Liam, it could be to late later."  
  
"Jack we are taking you home first."  
  
"Jacob I can't loose him, Sam hasn't even seen him yet, I'm not going to fail again!"  
  
"I know that Jack, Daniel hurry up with that Chain we have to get him out of here before anyone comes."  
  
"JACOB I AM NOT LEAVING WITH OUT MY SON!!"  
  
Jacob was about to answer when they heard screaming. "Liam." Jack whispered "Daniel get this thing OFF!" Jack yelled as he pulled on the chain.  
  
"I can't jack it's not working!"  
  
The screams got louder as the time passed and Jack got angrier just hearing his son screaming. "We don't have time for this." Jack said as he stared out the door.  
  
((End Flashback))  
  
"Sam I've never seen anyone do what he did."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He pulled the chain out of the wall Sam. We had been pulling at that thing and it wouldn't budge. Jack heard Liam and like he said he wasn't going to fail again. After he pulled the chain out he used it to his advantage. He took down 10 Jaffa Sam, wounded 6 other's, because they wouldn't let him get to Liam." Jacob had a small smile on his face as he told Sam.  
  
"When he got there all of the system lords were watching as Liam screamed, Jack ran to him and picked him up and just held him, some of the system lords were talking to him but he was focusing on Liam and Liam only. Jack doesn't care if they hurt him, when they hurt others, he doesn't like it but it happens, but when they hurt his son, that is completely unacceptable to him, His look alone caused all but one of the system lords to surrender." Jacob shook his head smiling. "He even scared me with that look Sam, and it wasn't even directed at me."  
  
"What happened to the one that didn't surrender?"  
  
"He got a knife to the head, Jack has really good aim. Jack held Liam all the way back to the gate and almost didn't let him go when Janet went to take him." Jacob smiled at Sam.  
  
"The Gate was made public and of course everyone heard of what you guys had done, it was hard for Cassie to go to school and Jack couldn't go anywhere with out the feeling that Liam would be hurt or something. So Jack asked if he and Liam could live with the Tok'ra until it all calmed down, Daniel and Janet wanted to come to so they brought Cassie and built a house for all of them to live in together. Daniel and Janet had there wedding there shortly after they moved in, Janet's pregnant, we couldn't believe it at first, they weren't planning on it just yet but there happy. Teal'c lives with his son and Bra'tac they come and visit every once n' awhile." Jacob looked at Sam and saw her small smile.  
  
"He still looks for you, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Every time some one goes off world he all ways tells them to look for you, and when he's with Liam on other planets with Cassie, Daniel, and Janet they all keep an eye out for you. He misses you so much."  
  
"Do you have pictures?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course." Jacob pulled out a pouch from his vest and opened it. "This is Liam on his second day on Earth he's a week old." The picture was of a small baby lying on his back on a baby blanket wearing a white and animal print bodysuit. His little hands were clenched tightly; he had very thin light brown hair. "This is when he was about 5 months." Jacob said smiling as he handed Sam another picture. Liam's hair was a little thicker his eye's were open and were a deep blue, Jack had him in the air over his head and Liam's hands were clasped together as he had a big smile on his face. He was wearing a baby blue jumper.  
  
"He's adorable." Sam said smiling. "He has his dads smile."  
  
"But his moms eyes" Jacob said as he handed her another picture. "This was on the same day." This time Liam was sitting by himself and was reaching for something behind the camera all the while smiling away.  
  
"And this one was on his first birthday with Jack."  
  
Jack and Liam were in the middle of the picture. Jack had Liam on his hip and Liam was covered in Cake, as was Jack's shirt. Liam was smiling again and so was Jack as he tried to not get hit in the head by Liam's cake covered hands. "He loves smiling." Jacob said as he looked at the pictures.  
  
"He looks so much like Jack." Sam said quietly.  
  
"Will you come back with me Sam?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Of course! Let's go, right now!" Sam said as she shot up off the ground.  
  
"I thought you'd say that." Jacob said smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Cassie sweetheart can you run this to Jack he forgot it here." Janet yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Cassie yelled followed by pounding footsteps as she ran down the stairs. "Is he out giving Liam his bath?" Cassie asked as she took the towel from her mom.  
  
"Yep but he might want a towel to dry off with." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Your getting fat mom." Cassie said smiling.  
  
"Well three more months and she's out of here." Janet said as she patted her stomach.  
  
"She?" Daniel asked as he walked into the hall.  
  
"Yes she. I don't care what you think, I know that it's a girl." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Ok I believe you, but if your wrong..." Daniel trailed off as he kissed his wife.  
  
"Oh get a room!!" Cassie yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"We have one!" Janet yelled after her.  
  
Just then they heard Cassie yell from outside. "Sam!!"  
  
Both Janet and Daniel ran out side and saw Cassi running to Sam and Jacob. Janet smiled as she and Daniel started walking after her. "Sam I can't believe you're here!" Janet said as she hugged her friend. "We missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you guys to. Look at you!" Sam said as she pulled back looking at Janet's swollen tummy. "I hear congratulations are in order," Sam smiled and hugged both Janet and Daniel.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Sam asked noticing he wasn't there.  
  
"He took..." Cassie trailed off looking at Jacob.  
  
"She knows about everything." Jacob nodded.  
  
"He took Liam for a bath." Cassie finished.  
  
"Oh Sam You are going to love him. Liam is going to be so happy." Janet said as she hugged her friend again. "Come in we'll show you the house that the guys built." Janet said as she and Cassie led Sam to the house.  
  
"This is it." Cassie said as they walked in. As soon as you walked in there was a large hall with the stairs right in front of the door. On the left was the TV room where Liam's toys were and the right was the family room with a large fireplace and a bay window looking towards the woods. Walking down the hall after the Family room was the Kitchen witch led out to the back yard which was extremely large, the Dinning room was right next to the kitchen and leading from the kitchen was the stairs going down.  
  
"There are two spare room's down stairs along with the Rec room." Janet said.  
  
"Everyone else sleeps upstairs, that's also where the computer room is and Jack's study is down stairs as well as Daniels. I know what your thinking 'Jack has a study?' well he does, that guy has a lot of books." Cassie said smiling.  
  
Just then Daniel walked in. "Jack and Liam are coming." He said looking at Sam.  
  
Sam walked to the front door and stood watching as Jack walked out of the woods holding a little boy's had. Jack was wearing cream Khakis with a white t-shirt, and Liam walked beside him holding his hand wearing lime green overalls and a white t-shirt, and a pacifier in his mouth.  
  
Sam watched as Liam stopped walking and crouched down to look at some thing on the ground. She watched as Jack stopped and let him look at the thing and the follow him as he started to follow it. Sam smiled when Jack lifted Liam and spun his around and placed him on his hip when Liam was about to follow it into the woods again.  
  
"He's at that age." Sam jumped when she heard Janet behind her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Liam, he's at the age where everything catches his eye, and you have to stop so he can look at it. Jack's been okay with it, most parents by now would have cracked there are so many more things here then there are on earth." Janet said smiling.  
  
"Oh Cassie! You didn't bring the towel!" Janet said.  
  
"Got it!" Cassie yelled as she ran towards Jack and Liam. Sam watched as Cassie took the towel and dried Liam's hair. Both she and Janet laughed when Cassie took the towel away and Liam's hair was up in all directions.  
  
Jack, Cassie, and Liam slowly made there way back to the house; Jack was talking to Cassie so he didn't see Sam standing in the doorway. "Hey Jack." Sam said quietly when they were close enough.  
  
Jack's head shot up. "Sam." Jack said smiling.  
  
Sam ran out and hugged Jack; Liam started crying when he saw his dad being hugged by a stranger. Sam backed off and smiled as Liam stopped crying and put his head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone." Janet said as she and Cassie walked over to Daniel and Jacob.  
  
"Hey Sam." Jack said again smiling.  
  
"Hey Jack" Sam said as her smiling got bigger.  
  
"We should go inside." Jack said seeing everyone staring at them.  
  
"Yeah we should." Sam said as she followed Jack's gaze.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Sam this is Liam." Jack said as he and Sam sat on a couch in the Family room.  
  
"I know Jack, my dad told me everything."  
  
"That's good, um, would you like to hold him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I would." Sam said smiling. Jack passed Liam over to Sam; Liam sat on Sam's lap and looked at her. "Dada." Liam said looking at Jack with a little fear in his voice.  
  
"It's okay Liam. This is your..." Jack trailed off uncertain and looked up at Sam.  
  
Sam smiled and nodded her head; Jack's face broke out into a huge grin. "This is your mommy."  
  
"Dow?" Liam asked Sam. Sam looked at Jack confused.  
  
"Down." Jack mouthed back.  
  
Sam nodded and put Liam on the floor. Two seconds later he left the room leaving Sam and Jack alone. "I tried to find you Sam." Jack said quietly as he looked at the floor.  
  
"I know you did Jack, and I'm sorry for not going home sooner, I didn't know about Liam, and if I did I would have come home to you sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry Sam."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Not finding you, so that you could be there for him and watch him grow up."  
  
"Jack." San took Jack's face in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Jack you have done a great job with Liam and I love you both, the only thing that matters is that I'm here now and I can be there for him now Jack,"  
  
"You still love me Sam?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam smiled. "Yes Jack I do."  
  
"I love you to Sam." Jack said smiling. Just then Liam came back into the room. "Dada." Liam brought a picture frame and gave it to Jack. "Mommy." Liam said pointing at the Picture of Sam.  
  
"Yeah that's mommy's picture, but now we don't need the picture you got the real thing." Jack said bending down to be eye level with Liam.  
  
Liam ran out of the room again. Jack smiled over at Sam, "Don't worry he'll be back." Jack said smiling.  
  
Sam looked at Jack confused. Five seconds later Liam was back dragging a bag of toys. Liam dragged the bag near Sam and Jack and then started talking baby talk and giving Sam toys and showing her what they did, until all of the toys were out of the bag. Liam looked around and then ran out of the room again. Two seconds later he was back with an old stuffed bear. Liam bought the bear and showed it to Sam. "Teie!" Liam said smiling.  
  
"Teddy." Jack said smiling. "It's his favourite."  
  
"He's very nice." Sam said smiling at Liam.  
  
Liam took the bear back and put his head on Sam's knees. Sam looked at Jack smiling. "Told you he loved you." Jack smiled.  
  
"Nap time Liam?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
Liam yawned and nodded his head. "Dada sleepy?" Liam asked as he raised his hands to Jack.  
  
"No daddy is going to talk with mommy." Jack said as he and Sam walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Dada sleepy." Liam said as he started to cry.  
  
"Liam daddy wants to talk with mommy." Jack said as he rubbed Liam's back.  
  
"Mommy sleepy dada." Liam said.  
  
"What does he want?" Sam asked.  
  
"He wants to sleep in my bed with me and now you to." Jack said smiling. "Sometimes I take a nap with him."  
  
"Dada sleepy?" Liam asked when he heard Jack talking about taking naps.  
  
"If you want we could stay with him for awhile." Sam said quietly as she looked at Liam.  
  
Jack smiled. "I knew you would want to. Ok Liam mommy and daddy will take a little nap."  
  
Liam's face broke out in a grin as they headed towards Jack's room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Jack and Sam were facing each other on the bed as Liam slept in between them. "I always thought about you Jack." Sam whispered.  
  
"I thought about you to Sam." Jack smiled.  
  
"I never could have imagined I would come back to not only you but to my son." Sam said as she gently played with Liam's hair.  
  
"I know Sam."  
  
"Jack I love it."  
  
"Love what?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"Liam Ryan O'Neill, I love it."  
  
"Thanks Sam, I wasn't sure."  
  
"I like William." Sam said smiling.  
  
"What?" Jack asked once again confused.  
  
"Well Liam has to have a sibling." Sam said smiling at Jack. "Or Riley, how about Kara?" Jack's eyes went wide as Sam's list went on.  
  
"Sam I love you." Jack said as he got off the bed and went around to Sam's side.  
  
"And I love you." Sam said smiling as jack leaned over.  
  
"Then will you marry me?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"Of course." Sam whispered as she brought his lips down to meet hers.  
  
THE END!!  
  
((A/N: What do you think? Like or no Like? I'm in the middle of writing another story that will be out soon I hope but these other ideas keep coming out of no where I hate it when this happens, anyway hope you liked it and please review!!)) 


End file.
